Behind Closed Doors
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: The first time is supposed to be special, especially when it's with someone you love. This will be a culmination of one shots that include the adults! It's NSFW, turn away now if you don't like it.


When Misty was a girl, she'd never really understood why her sisters wasted time on boys. Why their opinion mattered so much to them, there was nothing special about boys. That was when she was eight, however. Now, less than ten years later, Misty understood, and she felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

A whine escaped from her mouth as his tongue came into contact with a place she'd never thought a tongue could go. He grunted in return, it was low, and hard like an animal as he wrapped his hands around her thighs, as if he was trying to pull her closer somehow. Her moans turned into desperate gasps for air as she threw her head back, accidentally hitting her head on the door of the car they were in, but the ache in her head didn't even compare to how hot her lungs burned. "Yes! Yes yes yes-" He looked up at her as his tongue rubbed along her clit, his dark down eyes staring at her in the lowlight.

He was shirtless, his pants open but he'd made no effort to pull them down, or free himself from them. She had felt how hard he was the second his mouth had latched onto one of her nipples, when he was rocking his hips against her jean shorts before he'd made his way down. By that time, Misty was shaking, but also a bit scared as he pulled down her shorts gently, pressing gentle kisses to her stomach before he cradled his head between her thighs. Misty cried as she held onto his dark hair with one hand, pushing him against her as she rolled her hips onto his face, her orgasm shaking her down to her core. "Brock!" He waited as she came down, shuddering as she let go of his hair, her thighs felt jelly as he pulled her towards him and leans over her, kissing her like he couldn't get enough.

It took her brain a minute to catch up, for her lungs to calm down as Brock lowered himself onto her, the hard bulge in his jeans rubbing against her bare clit, and she wants to hit him when he smirks at the way she gasps and cries out from sensitivity. "Misty.." He's breathing heavy too, and the sound of his rough voice sends a chill down her spine. "I love you." And for a second, her breath catches as she stares up at him. He means it, of course he does. Misty knows he means it, because she loves him too, a part of her always had. She doesn't even hesitate when she says it back, the words fly off her tongue, and the smile on Brock's face says everything.

He kisses her again. Once, twice, before he's pressing himself up against her again. He's asking, and she nods quickly so she doesn't have the chance to chicken out. She sat up on her elbows to watch him pull off his jeans and for a second she just stares at him. Even though the a/c is on in the car, there's sweat beading on his skin, she can't help but watch him. Brock had always been stocky and big, but in the low light Misty swore the man in front of her was built by the gods. And when he kicked off his boxers, she forgot how to breathe as he turned back to her and settled himself between her thighs.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, a part of Misty wants to cry at how sweet he's being, acting like this isn't what they've both been wanting since they had first started dating.

"I'm sure." And she adjusts herself on her back as Brock gently moves his hand down and guides himself in. She shudders, feeling rough but gentle fingers touching her, spreading her open for him. For a second, Misty's terrified as she feels herself stretch around him. He feels like he's too big, but he once again presses himself down on her and kisses her, not even a second later, she's panting as a sudden feeling of fullness hits her. "I love you." The words don't even have the time to escape her mouth while he slowly begins to thrust his hips against her. His body shuddering alongside hers as he pulls her close to him, wraps himself around her.

Misty doesn't even realize it, didn't register her own body moving when she realizes that now they're sitting and Brock's hands have moved from her head to her hips. She's riding him, moaning as she rolls her hips against him in circle after circle, one hand on his chest and the other, braced against the roof of the car as she emphatically rocks her hips down against him.

A part of Misty wants to laugh at the fact that they're in the back of his car in the Pewter City Gym parking lot, and apart of her was crying from joy. From acceptance.. Her first time with the man she loved, adored, and he loved her back. It was an amazing feeling. She let her hand down from the roof and leaned over him, loving the way his hands dug into her hips, how fiercely he kissed her, the feeling of him stretching her wide open and leaving her, over and over.

So when Misty's orgasm rang through her, all she could do was whine as she kissed him, her hips had stopped but Brock's hadn't, he held her in place as she came. She could feel every thrust getting harder and harder while he worked for his own orgasm. A kiss was pressed between her breasts, Brock completely content to keep his head there. It was minutes later his hips stopped, and she felt a wave of warmth fill her and the moan that Brock let out was enough to make her shiver in lust. They both took a few moments to catch their breaths as they stared at each other. "I love you so much." He panted as he slipped out of her, leaving Misty with a disappointing, empty feeling. "Was it okay? Are you okay?" He sat up, his arm wrapped around her to keep her from flopping over.

She nodded as she kissed him, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Good." He helped her sit down and handed her the clothes he'd pulled off of her. He didn't say anything after that, and she suddenly felt awkward.

Not just awkward, it was like something had been awakened inside of her as she stared at him. "We have to do that again sometime." And without even thinking, she burst into a fit of giggles at the way Brock's face went blank.

"Yes..." He laughed along with her. "We do." And he pulled on his pants and shirt and got in the front seat. "But, let me at least take you home for the night."

She nodded at him from the backseat, "Can we go out for ice cream first?" She pulled on her shirt and climbed back up to the passenger seat.

"Of course."


End file.
